It is known in the art to provide small doses of a perfume, cologne or similar fragrance product for sampling by a prospective consumer. The fragrances are sometimes coated onto a paper surface on which an advertisement for the product is printed and included in a magazine or sent in a mailer to consumers. Small amounts of the cologne or perfume can also be provided in bottles or other containers.
In the case of coated paper, the consumer does not have the same experience as spraying the perfume or cologne from a bottle as would be done in normal use. Providing the consumer with a sample in a bottle or other container is relatively expensive.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art in providing an inexpensive device from which a sample of a perfume, cologne, or other product based on a fragrance oil can be sprayed into the air as a mist and sniffed by the consumer to sample the scent in a way similar to using the full product. The invention can also serve as a passive air freshener from which a scent can vaporize into the ambient atmosphere.